Pokemon Indigo
by Terias Faldom
Summary: Follow Ray and his friends through the Region of Koronava! With all New Pokemon friends and Enemies along the way what's in store for our trio? Find out in the Exciting Chronicles of Pokemon Indigo
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Indigo**

 _Chapter 1: Fire, Water, and Grass._

Raymond sits up in his bed. Looking at the clock he smiles, 6 am he's early. Getting up he goes into the bathroom to get ready, After taking a quick shower he went over to his mirror to comb his hair and brush his teeth. He finished that and looked to make sure he didn't miss anything His silver eyes shown in excitement. The 14 year old put his cap on over his brown hair he rushes down the stairs.

His mom looks at him rushing down the stairs. "Your up early honey. You excited?"

He nods grabbing some cereal. "You bet! I can't wait to pick my Starter!"

His mom Laughs at his childlike excitement. "So which one are you going to pick?"

He looks thoughtful as he starts to eat his cereal, "I don't know yet…. Hummar's* evolved forms are Flying as the secondary type which will be very helpful in Masla town, But makes it vulnerable to Electric Types. Fomo's* evolved forms Have Dragon as the secondary type and the fourth gym needs a lot of power to get through it so he's a natural choice. However the last gym is Dragon and Wallip's Evolved forms get Fairy as a secondary Typing so it'll be really good for that…" Raymond's brow furrows in frustration.

His mom comes over and pats his back. "Well it's 7:00 AM. You've got an hour to decide." His Mom hands him his study book and his tennis shoes and dutifully goes back to watching the news. Raymond opens up his study book, Looking at the pokemon he had to chose from.

The Small Grass Bird called Hummar Starts out with Pound and Leer at Level 5.

The Wingless Dragon Pokemon, Fomo starts with Tackle and Growl at Level 5.

Finally the Water Lion Pokemon Known as Wallip starts with Tackle and Leer at Level 5.

At Level 7 Hummar Gains Absorb or Peck depending on Gender, Fomo Gains Ember, And Wallip Gains Bubble.

"Ugh…. I can't Decide. Maybe I'll Talk to Andrew. Get his Opinion." Raymond bids his mom farewell and goes outside. Going down the road to his friend's house, knocking on the door His friends Mother let him in. Going upstairs into his friends room.

"Hey Ray? Whatcha doin'?" His hazel eyed and silver haired friend stood up and waved him over to his desk.

"Hey Andy just having trouble Choosing my starter who are you gonna get?" Ray asked sitting on the bed.

"Wallip of Course THe Mighty Lion!" Andy does a pretend roar after saying lion. Ray laughs at his friend's behavior.

"You do realize 75% of Wallips are…. Female RIght?" Andrew waves his friends question off.

"She will still be strong and badass." Ray laughs.

"I guess that's true, That Leaves Hummar and Fomo. The Humming Bird or the Wingless Dragon. I still can't choose…"

Andrew Looks thoughtful for a moment and then grabs his stuff. "Well come on."

Ray grabs his stuff and follows Andrew. "Where are we going?"

"To the Lab to get to know the starters." Andrew said over his shoulder.

Ray stops in confusion. "Wait. Slow down and explain."

Andrew turns to his friend. "You're going to be spending pretty much the rest of your life with these pokemon. We should at least be able to take 30 minutes to get to know them."

"Oh. That's a pretty smart idea." Ray remarks and they continue walking. They finally reach the Giant White and Gold building. Ray Knocks on the door.

A tall white haired elderly Gentleman opens the door and smiles at the boys. "Hello Raymond, Hello Andrew. What do you need? you're a bit early"

Ray waves to the older man. "Hey Dr. Mars."

Andrew smiles. "Ray's having trouble deciding which starter he wants and I thought if he came here and got to know them. It would make things easier."

Dr. Mars smiles and nodded. "Sorry to say Ray Hummar Has been reserved by your cousin."

Raymond facepalms and laughs. "I completely forgot she was coming. Well, I guess that leaves me with Fomo Let's get to know him before she gets here."

Dr. Mars opens the door wider for them and the two boys walk into the Large white and tan room. The floor had a pokeball design in the tile and in the center was a machine to hold pokeballs. This time it was only holding three, the one in the middle was marked by a flame, The one on the left was marked with a wave, and finally the one on the right by a blade of grass.

Ray smiles and picks the fire symbol pokeball. "Thanks Dr. Mars. Come on out little guy." Ray and Andy let Fomo and Wallip out of their pokeballs.

The little yellow lizard with black and red spots with a fire tail smiles. "Fo!" He jumped up and down, acting more like a puppy than a lizard.

The blue lion cub ran around excitedly. "Wall!"

Andy pets the cub. "Hey there…"

Dr. mars coughs. "Girl"

"Girl. Hey there Girl. What would you like your name to be. How about…. Rachel." The cub smiled Jumping up and down. Andrew laughs and pets the blue cub. "Hey Ray what are you gonna call Your Fomo?"

Ray looked at the Little lizard. "How about Alex?" The little lizard's eyes widened and he ran around yipping with joy and jumping around.

Everyone laughed and then the door opened and a red haired girl bounced into the room happily. "Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late!" blue eyes blink in confusion. "Why is everyone laughing?"

Rayt walks up to his cousin and hugs her. "Hey Ceri, How've you been?"

She laughs and hugs her cousin back. "I'm good Ray, My dad flew me here but he overslept and we left late. And then he got the wrong town…. It's been weird."

Andy and Ray pat her on the back. "Well come on. Take a Look at your Pokemon." Ceri runs over to Hummar's pokeball and opened it up. The tiny green bird appears and quickly flits about the room chirping. It quickly takes roost on Ceri's Shoulder.

"Hey there Little girl." Ceri says laughing, "I'm gonna call you…. Cally" The small bird chirped in approval.

Dr. Mars smiles at the children and hands them their Pokedexs and maps.

 _thirty Minutes later on Route 1_

Ray stands shoulder to shoulder with his two friends on either side of him, "Ready Guys!"

The both smile, "You bet!" Laughing they take a step forwards. Into their new journey.

 **A/N: Hey Guys. Just me Today Magic and I decided to work on two different Pokemon Fanfics. BIG thx to mew for Illustrating the three Starters and Helping me Make Original Pokemon for This Fanfic. I'll Try to leave a Link on My Profile Page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Indigo**

 _Chapter 2: Route 1_

Ray and his cousin and his best friend have taken their first steps onto route one.

Ray looks around the route it was small with trees on the border of the road. It was a pretty long route and they soon set up camp.

Ray gets a map out and looks at it. "Ok. The next Town is Greenroof. In the Jungle faction." He says pointing to a dot on the map in a green section of the map, There were six sections. Green was Jungle which was on the bottom left, Blue was Ocean which was on the bottom right. at the top was Red Volcano. These formed a ring around three more. Yellow was the Industrial faction which was the inner bottom left. The inner bottom right was Purple, Called Supernatural. and Fantasy was the inner top. "From their we can either go Right to Ocean or up to Volcano."

Ceri blinks tiredly at him. "Ray it's late and I'm tired Lets discuss this in the morning" She retreats to her green and baby-blue tent, Andy was already in his Blue and _Salmon_ tent sleeping. Alex walks over to his trainer and nudges him playfully.

Ray smiles. "Hey buddy you're not tired yet either huh?" The lizard runs in a circle in excitement. They walk into the forest and plays around Suddenly a grey and yellow bird with four wings swoops down and attacks them. Ray pulls out his pokedex.

"Elerid, The Electric Bird pokemon, Ability: Keen Eye. Species special move: Thunderous hurricane."

Ray looks confused. "Have to look that up later. Lets go Alex! Use Ember!" Alex cheers happily as small flames spew from his mouth hitting the wild Elerid. The wild Elerid screeched and swooped in scratching Alex's head. Alex Uses tackle ramming the wild Elerid into a tree.

Ray throws a pokeball at the Elerid. "Come on…" The ball shake once… Twice….. Three….. Ding! The ball glows red to signify the capture and Ray runs over to it picking up the Pokeball. "Yes I caught my first Pokemon!" he shouted just then a flashlight shone on him and he jumped he once his eyes had adjusted he saw it was Ceri with Cally on her shoulder.

Ceri rubs her eyes tiredly. "It's 11 O'clock at night. Go to sleep. So I can sleep." She says to him with a yawn. He nods and they head back to their camp. When they get there they call back there pokemon and start heading towards their tents Ceri slowly takes a step into her tent and suddenly here's a yelp she jumps back and looks down snuggling into the ground was a small rock covered Pokemon. It looks up at her scared.

Her eyes light up at the cute Pome pup. "Hey there little guy… Are you ok?" She asks The little pup smiles at her and the sound of a stomach growling breaks through the quiet tent.

"Hehehe… Hungry huh?" Ceri reaches into her bag and pulls out a handful of Pokemon food. The Pome Pup gulfs it down and smiles. "You like that huh? I could feed you as much as you want if you come with my wadda you say?" The pup barks happily and wags it's tail.

"Hahaha. I'll take that as a yes ok I'm gonna call you… Arthur." The Pup smiles at his new name. Ceri gets out a pokeball and cracks it against his forehead. one… two… three…. Ding. she points her Pokedex at his new Pokeball. "Pome, The Ground Wolf Pokemon. Moves: Mud shot, Tackle Growl. Ability: Rock Armor* Species special move: Tunneling quake." To tired to question what a Special move is she gets into her sleeping bag and sleeps.

 _The next morning._

The next morning after putting up their tents Ceri and Ray showed off their new pokemon. Ray chose to Name his New Pokemon Reala. "You guys were busy last night, We got some catching up to do Rachel." The Lion Cub Yipped in Approval and they headed out Andy taking the lead looking for a new pokemon to catch. Andy looked in the trees and under rocks for a pokemon until finally at the end of the road he spots a wild Mer at the end of the road.

"Yes I found one Go Rachel!" Rachel uses tackle on the cat pokemon the small cat uses ember it doesn't hurt Rachel much and she jumps up and uses bubble which bursts in Mer's face making the small cat flinch and Andy throws a Pokeball, It shakes once and then twice. And then Mer Bursts out and runs away.

"After it!" Yelled Andy who chased it into the woods with Rachel hot on his heels. They followed it for three minutes before it ducked into a bush and disappeared into a cave. Andy gets out his flashlight and heads into the cave to find it. After awhile he saw that the Mer was cornered by a Wild Ursulan* The giant black and blue bear growled down at the small cat pokemon. Andy rushed in without thinking blocking the Ursulan from attacking the wild Mer, Rachel jumping in front of her master and used bubble distracting the Ursulan. Andy grabbed the Mer and they ran out of the cave. When they get out he drops to his knees and pants.

"That….. was too close….." The Mer looked at Andy and smiled thankful it had been saved. it walked over to Andy's bag and bumped it's nose on the pokeball. One, two, three. Click. The ball closed successfully and Andy Smiled. "I think I'll call you Mary." Andy then got up and met back up with his friends and told them what happened. Ray smiled and High fived his best friend. "Nice Job Andy! Now lets get going,GreenRoof Village awaits!"

The three friends laugh and Step forward eager to continue their adventure.

 **A/N: I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm SOOOOOO SORRY! This is so Late. Anyways Let me Explain an Ursulan.**

 **Ursulan Is a black bear with blue Rings on his shoulders and stomach. Basically a Black Ursaring.**

 **Andy: Man That thing was SCARY!**

 **Ray: Yeah Ursulan's aren't even supposed to be in this area.**

 **Ceri: I hope that's the Last we'll see of it.**

 **Oh trust me. It isn't ;) Anyways Please Read and Review. BYE!**


End file.
